Absorption Line
| Romaji = Absōrpushon Rain | Other Names = Black Dragon's Pulse | Type = Sacred Gear | Forms = | Abilities = Allows the user to create lines that can absorb the power of the person/thing it is connected to. | Wielder(s) = Genshirou Saji}} The Absorption Line, also known as the Black Dragon's Pulse 'is a Sacred Gear wielded by Genshirou Saji of the Student Council and the pawn of Sona Sitri. It holds a part of Prison Dragon Vritra's soul and one out of the four ''Vritra-type Sacred Gears that Saji owns. Summary In Volume 3 of the Light Novels, it was revealed that Saji possesses a Dragon-type Sacred Gear, Absorption Line. He used it to connect a line to Freed Sellzen to prevent him from escaping and absorb his power gradually. In Volume 4, Azazel revealed that Absorption Line holds the power of one of the Five Great Dragon Kings, Vritra. He also told Saji new ways to use his Sacred Gear. In Volume 5, Saji connected the Absorption Line's line to his heart to absorb his own life force to power up his own demonic power. He also connected a detached line to Issei Hyoudou that gradually drained him of his blood to a container held by his teammate. In Volume 7, it was revealed that Saji was implanted with other Vritra-type Sacred Gears, which allowed him to assume a unstable berserker-like form called '''Vritra Promotion, which strengthens the abilities of his Sacred Gears and allows him to use them all at once. Saji used his Absorption Line lines to drain at Loki's powers allowing Issei do defeat him. In Volume 14, Saji was able to produce multiple lines and connect it to Issei and the other members of the Student Council and Occult Research Club so that Issei can transfer his boosted power to everyone at the same time. In Volume 17, Saji achieved his Balance Breaker, Malebolge Vritra Promotion, as a result of the combination of the four Vritra Sacred Gears and the fusion of Saji and Vritra, while he fought against Walburga where the two clashed with each other respected flames. Appearance It has the appearance of a small black bracer in the form of a small and cute black Chameleon-like lizard with violet eyes and a deformed face that appears on the user's hand. Abilities Absorption Line can produce multiple glowing pale blue colored lines from the mouth of the lizard that can be used to restrain and suck the power off of beings or objects its connected to. The user can also use the absorbed power to be transferred to others that are also connected to the lines. The transferred power can be used to overload objects, such as when Saji overloaded a nearby lamp post to blind Issei before breaking. The Absorption Line can also absorb life energy and convert it into magic energy, as shown when Saji used a line on himself to charge up his power to fire powerful blasts at the expense of shortening his life span and stamina. It can also be used to exsanguinate the blood of a person. These lines can also be severed from the Sacred Gear and attach it self onto a new surface to ensnare its targets. Forms Malebolge Vritra Promotion Malebolge Vritra Promotion ( ), also known as the Dragon King's Flame Prison of Guilt, is Saji's combined Balance Breaker of Absorption Line with the rest of his Vritra's Sacred Gears which creates a Black Dragon Armor that strengthens the users powers and abilities. Absorption Line takes part of the armor as metallic tentacles with spade-like tips that are able to even absorb an opponents aura until it turns them into ashes. Trivia References Category:Sacred Gears